1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication technologies, and particularly to a photoelectric conversion device and an optical fiber coupling connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber coupling connector includes a photoelectric conversion device and a number of optical fibers. The photoelectric conversion device includes a circuit board, a number of light-emitting modules, a number of light-receiving modules, and an optical coupling module. The light-emitting modules, the light-receiving modules, and the optical coupling module are mounted on the circuit board. The optical fibers correspond to and are optically coupled with the light-emitting modules and the light-receiving modules one-to-one through the optical coupling module.
After the photoelectric conversion device is manufactured, other electronic elements, such as capacitors or resistors, are mounted on the circuit board by an installation device. However, the optical coupling module is easily damaged during the installation process.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a photoelectric conversion device, and an optical fiber coupling connector with the photoelectric conversion device, to overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.